Ein Weihnachtslied
by Schattentaenzerin
Summary: Autorisierte Übersetzung: Ducky findet auf der NCIS-Weihnachtsfeier einen unerwarteten Verbündeten...


**Titel:** Ein Weihnachtslied

**Originaltitel:** A Christmas Carol

**Autor: **howzat 

**Übersetzerin:** Schattentaenzerin

**Fandom:** NCIS

**Kategorie:** General/Drama

**Rating:** G

**Pairing:** keins

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört nichts.

**Inhalt:** Ducky findet auf der NCIS-Weihnachtsfeier einen unerwarteten Verbündeten...

**Ü/N:** Ich liebe diese Fic. Sie gehört zu meinen liebsten Weihnachtsgeschichten. Hoffe, ihr seht das ähnlich. :-)

**Wortanzahl:** 1815 Wörter

**Ein Weihnachtslied**

Abbys Gesicht leuchteten auf, als sie die Autopsie betrat. Die Edelstahlschließfächer reflektierten das Licht von 100 Kerzen und die große Kiefer nahe der Tür glitzerte mit Kugeln und Lametta, winzige Lampen von Lichterketten blinkten auf und ab auf ihren Zweigen. Die Autopsietische, bedeckt mit Weihnachtstischdecken, waren beladen mit Platten voll Essen; auf Tischplatten an beiden Enden des Raumes erlebten zwei provisorische Bars regen Betrieb. Ein stetiges Summen der Gespräche erfüllte den Raum als Agenten der NCIS-Großraumbüro-Teams sich vermischten und plauderten.

Sie drehte sich zu McGee um, der neben ihr stand, und umarmte ihn fest, ihn beinahe umhauend. "Cool, McGee! Genau das, was ich immer wollte - eine Weihnachtsfeier in der Leichenhalle. Also, dass ist es was du den ganzen Nachmittag über gemacht hast, du Süßer. Ich dachte, du bist mit Gibbs nach Norfolk gefahren." Ein Petty Officer war gefesselt und geknebelt hinter einem Bordell in der Nähe der Basis aufgefunden worden, seine Brieftasche und Identifikationsmarke vermisst, und Gibbs war erpicht darauf gewesen mit dem Mann zu sprechen, der einer sensible Mission zugeteilt worden war.

"A...Abby", keuchte McGee, sein Gleichgewicht wiedererlangend. "Hat er. Wir sind gerade erst zurück. Es war nicht..." Er unterdrückte einen Aufschrei als eine schattenhafte Gestalt in dem flackerndem Licht neben ihm auftauchte.

"Ich glaube, was Agent McGee versucht zu sagen, Abby, ist das es meine Idee war", sagte Ducky. Er nickte Kate und Tony zu als sie hereinkamen. "Ja, mir hat schon immer die Idee für ein Fest von neuem Leben in der Gegenwart des Todes gefallen. Wusstest du, dass es im 18. Jahrhundert durchaus üblich war in den Häusern der kühneren schottischen Adeligen in die Familiengruft einzuladen? Um genau zu sein hat der Laird des McCallum-Clan einst..."

Kate stieß Tony an als Ducky mit Abby und McGee weiterging, immer noch redend. "Ist das dort drüben Mrs. Mallard?"

"Oh Gott." Tony zuckte zusammen. "Sie ist es. Schnell, versteck mich, bevor sie will, dass ich irgendwelche Möbel rücke." Er warf Kate lüsterne Blicke zu. "Ich hoffe, du trägst deine anständigen Schlüpfer, kleines Fräulein."

Kate lachte. Auf der anderen Seite des Raumes, war Mrs. Mallard zu sehen wie sie sich lebhaft mit Tom Baker unterhielt, einem Agenten von Jim Fujisakis Team. Sie schien aufmerksam auf etwas auf dem Ärmel seines Hemdes zu starren und versuchte dies ins Licht einer nahestehenden Kerze zu halten, trotz Toms halbverlegenem Widerstand.

Gibbs trat durch die Seitentür. "Ah, Jethro", hörten sie Ducky sagen. "Ich bin froh das du und der junge McGee rechtzeitig wiedergekommen seid. Es sieht immer mehr so aus, als ob sich der Schnee in der Nacht einstellen wird." Ein kleiner Fernseher, der auf einer Bank zu ihrer Linken stand, war auf den Wetterkanal eingestellt mit dem Ton stumm geschaltet. Sie alle konnten sehen wie sich die Sturmfront Washington näherte.

"Hab es um Haaresbreite geschafft." Gibbs ging zu der nahegelegensten Bar und goss sich einen Drink ein. Er reichte ihn Ducky und goss sich einen weiteren für sich selbst ein, sich gegen den Tresen lehnen um den Raum zu überblicken. Mrs. Mallards Adlerprofil erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit durch eine Lücke in der Menge. Er hob eine Augenbraue. „Du hast deine Mutter mitgebracht?"

„Oh ja." Ducky seufzte. „Ich konnte mich nicht dazu bringen sie alleine im Haus zu lassen, wenn dieser Sturm unterwegs ist." Er nahm einen Schluck von seinem Drink. „Ich hoffe nur, dass sie sich benimmt. So weit, so gut. Wenn ich sie vom Alkohol fernhalten kann..."

„Zu spät", sagte Gibbs, als er sah wie Tom Mrs. Mallard ein Glas reichte. Nach der Farbe war es ein besonders starker Scotch. Ducky begann in ihre Richtung zu gehen, aber wurde von jemanden aufgehalten als dieser fragte, wo der CD-Player sei. Zu der Zeit, als die Musik zu einem Medley von Weihnachtsliedern gewechselt wurde, begleitet von einem Chor von halbherzigem Stöhnen überall aus dem großen Raum, hatte Mrs. Mallard ihren ersten Drink in mehreren Schlucken geleert und griff zur Flasche um sich einen weiteren einzugießen.

„Oje!" Duckys gütiges, altes Gesicht verdüsterte sich vor Sorge. Gibbs legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm.

„Keine Sorge, Duck. Viele Leute sind hier, jemand wird immer in ihrer Nähe sein."

„Ja, Jethro", sagte Ducky grimmig. Er zuckte resigniert die Schultern als er dorthin sah, wo seine Mutter sich im Kreis drehte, offenbar in der Vorstellung, dass Tom mit ihr tanzte. „Das ist es, was ich befürchte. Sie wurde in letzter Zeit immer schlimmer, wenn sie trinkt, dass ich wirklich nicht wissen will..." Ein plötzlicher Rums schnitt ihm das Wort ab.

Mrs. Mallard starrte auf eine Platte mit Canapés, die sie von einem Tisch heruntergestoßen hatte. Sie entfernte eine Mini-Frühlingsrolle von ihrer Sohle in dem sie ihren Schuh gegen das Bein eines Mannes, der mit dem Rücken zu ihr stand, abkratzte. Der Direktor drehte sich überrascht um. Mit einem Blick erkannte er die Situation.

Die alte Dame starrte ihn für einen Augenblick an. „Sie sind der Mann, der mir vorhin auf den Treppen, unter den Rock geschaut hat." Sie drohte ihm mit der Faust. „Versuchen Sie es nicht zu leugnen. Sie wollen mich, nicht wahr!"

„Ich versichere ihnen, Madam...", der Direktor lächelte, aber sie schnitt ihm das Wort ab. „Wissen Sie nicht, dass ich nackt schlafe? Außer meinem Parfüm, natürlich. Das ist es was Marilyn getan hat, wissen Sie. Aber Sie wissen, nicht wahr! Ich habe nachts gesehen wie Sie durch mein Fenster gesehen haben, glauben Sie nicht, dass ich es nicht habe."

„Mutter, bitte..." Ducky erreichte ihre Seite, sein Gesicht dunkelrot.

„Donald, Donald, dieser Mann will mich belästigen. Was würde dein Vater sagen? Entferne Ihn von mir!" Mrs. Mallard hing an Duckys Arm, den Direktor wütend anstarrend.

Als Ducky Entschuldigungen an den Direktor richtete, der keine Miene verzog, aber klar zwischen Lachen und Mitgefühl für seinen Gerichtsmediziner zerrissen war, wurde die Aufmerksamkeit seiner Mutter durch den Klang von „O come All Ye Faithful" abgelenkt, dass gerade aus den Lautsprechern erklang. Sie nahm eine Pose ein und begann zu singen, laut und schief. Nach der zweiten Strophe wurde daraus eher eine schrille Totenklage. Ducky zog sich auf die Bank in der Nähe von Gibbs zurück und legte seinen Kopf in seine Hände.

„Tony, das ist schrecklich", flüsterte Kate. „Dies muss für Ducky unerträglich sein. Für seine Mutter muss es auch traurig sein, aber sie begegnet diesen Leuten morgen nicht wieder." Die Geschichten von den alljährlichen Weihnachtsfeiern waren legendär und dies sah so aus als würde es ein Klassiker werden.

Überrascht wegen dem Fehlen einer Antwort, drehte sich Kate um. Tony war nirgends zu sehen. Dann entdeckte sie ihn auf seinem Weg durch die Menge zu Mrs. Mallard, welche zunehmend desorientiert, sich verzweifelt umsah und immer noch die Worte herausschrie. Um sie herum hatten die Leute begonnen sich vor Verlegenheit zu entfernen. Sie stürzte sich auf den CD-Player und erhöhte die Lautstärke, beinahe in Tränen ausbrechend als ihre Stimme bei den hohen Tönen einbrach.

Ducky erhob sich von der Bank und versuchte es erneut, aber seine Mutter schlug ihn weg. „Geh weg von mir! Geh weg!" Es gab keinerlei Anzeichen auf ihrem Gesicht, dass sie ihn erkannte. Ducky stand hilflos dort, mit seinen Händen durch sein Haar fahrend.

Die letzte Strophe des Weihnachtsliedes fing an und Mrs. Mallard, nun halb schluchzend, flüsterte beinahe die Worte. In dem verlegenem Schweigen, welches sich über den Raum ausgebreitet hatte, konnte man sie deutlich zwischen den Fetzen der Verse murmeln hören. Dann erhob sich eine zweite Stimme, diesmal ein reiner Tenor, nun vereint mit ihr, und die Melodie dahin erhebend, wo sie hätte sein sollen. Tony stand direkt vor ihr, auf ihr verzweifeltes Gesicht herunterblicken als sie sangen.

Andere nahmen den Refrain auf, beteiligten sich um die Stimmen erheben zu lassen. Selbst Gibbs, bemerkte Kate mit Überraschung, öffnete und schloss seinen Mund in dem, was für ihn als Singen durchging. Sie hörte den ausgezeichneten Bariton des Direktors irgendwo links von ihr. 

Als die Anfangstakte des nächsten Titels, einer üppigen orchestralen Version von „Oh Holy Night", den Raum erfüllten, trat Tony vor und nahm Mrs. Mallard in seine Arme. Sie schlug schwach, aber doch mit erbitterter Absicht auf ihn ein. „Ich kenne Sie. Sie sind dieser italienischer Gigolo-Möbelpacker! Sie wollen meinen Körper!"

Tony fuhr fort leise zu singen und sie dabei vorsichtig im Takt der wunderschönen Musik hin und her zu schwingen. Die alte Dame sah trotzig zu ihm hoch, aber sagte nichts mehr. Allmählich erlosch das harte Licht hinter ihren Augen um durch eine verwirrte Verwunderung ersetzt zu werden, als sie ihm zuhörte wie er sang. Sie ließ ihren Kopf auf seine Brust sinken, sich in seine Umarmung lehnend.

Tony tanzte sie durch die Schlusstakte und Mrs. Mallard summte gebrochen weiter. Als die letzten Takte verklungen waren, kamen sie zum Stillstand und standen ruhig dort, keiner von ihnen die Umarmung trennend. Dann hob Mrs. Mallard ihren Kopf und sah hoch in Tonys Augen. „Sind Sie nicht dieser italienische Gigolo Möbelpacker?", fragte sie, leise, doch all ihr Feuer war verschwunden aus ihrer Stimme.

Tony lächelte auf sie herunter als er sagte, genauso leise. „Zu ihren Diensten, Madam."

Kate wischte sich eine Träne aus ihrem Auge. Sie hörte wie Gibbs sich räusperte und dann zu Boden sah. Abby und McGee hatten sich schweigend zusammengedrängt, nur beobachtend.

Mrs. Mallard nickte, als wäre sie zufrieden und sah hoch, auf einmal wieder klar. „Aber, Donald, da bist du ja. Wo bist du gewesen, ich habe die ganze Nacht nach dir gesucht. Ich glaube, ich sollte jetzt nach Hause gehen." Sie trat aus Tonys Umarmung und nahm Duckys Arm. Ducky drehte sich kurz um, Tonys Hand in einem festen Händedruck nehmend. Gemeinsam machten er und seine Mutter sich auf den Weg zur Garderobe. Allmählich erreichte die Lautstärke des Gesprächs im Raum wieder das vorige Niveau.

Sich umdrehend, fand Tony Kate vor sich, die ihm einen Drink anbot. „Weißt du, Tony", sie sah ihn an, „wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich denken, dass du im Geheimen ein Softie bist." 

„Nee!" Tony nahm das angebotene Glas und seufzte, als er seinen ersten Schluck nahm. „Ich hatte eine Großmutter, die..." Er ließ die Worte verklingen. Kate nickte verständnisvoll.

„Komm schon, DiNozzo!" Sie griff seinen Arm und zog ihn zur Tür. „Ich lade dich zum Dinner ein. Sofern, du noch nichts anderes geplant hast?"

„Nein, Katie, nichts. Aber ich warne dich, ich bin wiiiiiirklich hungrig. Vielleicht esse ich bis ich platze und dann musst du mich ins Krankenhaus bringen. Krankenschwestern, Uniformen.." Sein gewohnt großspuriger Ton war wieder da. Sie wunderte sich, wenn sie zuvor gesehen hatte, als er die alte Dame wie ein Kind beruhigt hatte.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Tony." Kate lächelte ihn lieb an. „Nach diesem Abend gibt dir Ducky sicherlich umsonst eine Autopsie." Sie lachte wegen seinem Gesichtsausdruck und sagte dann leiser. „Fröhliche Weihnachten, Tony. Das hast du gut gemacht. Santa ist gerade auf seinem Weg."

Sie zog sich ihren Mantel an und ging zur Tür, bevor er antworten konnte. Zusammen betraten sie den Fahrstuhl und gingen hinaus in den fallenden Schnee.

Ende


End file.
